Hilo Rojo
by Oishiidesuyo
Summary: La magia los une y no hay nada que puedan hacer para separarlos ¿O sí? Mildred/Nick
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: ESTA SERIE NO ME PERTENECE.**

**Bueno una historia mas espero les guste. **

**Tal vez tarde el próximo capitulo tengo otras historias que debo terminar pero espero que la inspiración no me abandone y comience rápido el siguiente.**

**Ya saben dejen sus comentarios.  
**

* * *

Mildred esta vez lo había logrado junto con Jadu habían sido suspendías y hasta que sus padres fueran por ellas, estaban en un pequeño cuarto alejadas de las demás, copiando los capítulos de 'Historica Magica' y mientras transcribía se le ocurrió hacer un dibujo del príncipe Percy y el dragón tal como en la historia, al mostrárselo a Jadu se dan cuenta que su dibujo ha cobrado vida lo que las atemoriza un poco mas al ver que el dragón ha despertado, asustadas cubren el dibujo con los pesados libros siguiendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Afuera Maud reúne a sus demás compañeras para encontrar una forma de sacarlas de ese predicamento; tienen la idea que si Mildred tuviera la oportunidad de salvar la escuela como lo ha hecho antes entonces la directora las perdonaría.

Decidieron convocar algún monstruo de un libro muy peligroso llamado el 'Leyenda copia' con la intención que Mildred y Jadu salvaran el día. El plan era traer una criatura simple de vencer, decidiéndose por un unicornio. Mientras las demás convocan al unicornio Drusilla va con Mildred y Jadu a ponerlas en alerta. Mildred le dice que las lleve con las demás pero al encontrarlas, sus amigas están llenas de telarañas dándose cuenta que se han equivocado invocaron a Úrsula.

El estado de las chicas les recuerda un cuento de hadas 'La bella durmiente' lo cual lleva a Mildred a ocurrírsele una idea 'El príncipe Percy' arrancando al dragón de la pagina le pide su ayuda sorprendiéndose al ver que ha cobrado vida, era muy blanco de cabellos negros largos y ojos del mismo color, no era como se había imaginado seria el príncipe Percy pero eso ahora no importaba, primero fueron a despertar a Miss Hardbroom, yendo juntas al gran salón.

- La princesa – dice Úrsula al ver a Mildred

La batalla comienza pero Úrsula es más poderosa, finalmente Mildred logra regresarla a el libro con su habilidad mágica especial volviendo a salvar la escuela.

Y ese había sido el momento en el que su vida había cambiado, descubrió que servía para la magia aunque también fue el comienzo de esos extraños sueños con ese magnífico príncipe, a veces al despertar no podía evitar suspirar ¿Como podía ser posible enamorarse de un sueño?; no era posible y aun así sentía su corazón latir como loco.

Tenía cientos de dibujos que retrataban su perfecto rostro y se sentía como una demente, era por eso que mantenía en secreto a su príncipe. Poco a poco la obsesión fue desapareciendo, los sueños fueron sustituidos por pesadillas al saber que pronto tendría que elegir que hacer después de Cackle y la sorpresa vino cuando fue aceptada en la universidad Weirdsister gracias a su don.

Y fue a su llegada que vio a su príncipe, no pudo articular palabra alguna solo lo miro, repitiéndose en la cabeza 'Existe, existe, existe' sintiendo como su corazón latía rápidamente. Era idéntico al de sus sueños ¿Cómo era eso probable? Aunque quiere seguir mirándolo es llevada a su habitación que para su suerte compartirá con un ex compañera, Ethel Hallow y una nueva amiga Cas Crowfeather que le recuerda un poco a Maud con la que aun tiene contacto al igual que Enid.

Su amado príncipe no es como se imaginaba, es bastante oscuro, solamente utiliza a las personas para su beneficio y lo sabe por experiencia ya que para entrar a la facultad había que pasar una ultima prueba y ella tontamente cayo en su trampa y la de Ethel, suponía que Cas tenia razón aun parecía una niña. En un ataque de enojo corto sus trenzas, cambiando su imagen.

Con su nueva imagen no solo atajo la atención de su príncipe si no también de Ben, el hijo de Elaine dueña de cafetería a la cual iban a pasar el rato y hasta el momento su príncipe estaba esforzándose por ser diferente aunque Cas no estaba de acuerdo ella de verdad quería creerlo y fue cuando de nuevo comenzaron los sueños, solo para darse cuenta que todo era una mentira.

Estaba muy enojada porque una parte de ella sabia que su príncipe tenían razón, que podía ofrecerle Ben cuando no entendía lo que ella era pero otra estaba muy decepcionada al saber que había usado magia para atraparla cuando no había necesidad, ella ya lo deseaba. El colmo fue cuando llego Cas furiosa reclamándole sobre su trampa de sueños y el solo dijo - Algún día Mildred – mirándola fijamente

- Ni lo sueñes – es lo que le contesta Mildred yéndose del lugar

Así que comenzó a salir con Ben que al principio era un sueño hecho realidad hasta que de nuevo Nick se metió en su vida diciéndole a Ben que era una bruja. Haciéndolos romper que hizo muy feliz a Nick y es que el no entendía como Mildred no notaba que eran el uno para el otro simplemente estaban hechos para estar juntos.

Había sido aceptado en varias universidades lo cual no era extraño, decidió irse lo más lejos posible de su familia pero entonces los sueños comenzaron diciéndole que tenía que ir a Weirdsister y no pararon hasta que llego a la universidad y la conoció a ella. Los sueños que al principio no entendía de repente cobraron sentido eso era lo que tenia que hacer conocerla, al principio pensó que era Ethel pero entonces vi de lo que era capaz y supo que era Mildred.

Las cosas no habían salido bien al principio pero eso no significaba que no recuperaría a su chica porque ningún ser sin magia podía interponerse en su camino, solo esperaría para que la misma magia que lo había traído a ese lugar los juntara.

Y fue después del asunto del murmurador que las cosas en la facultad se pusieron raras al menos para los que conocían a Mildred, por ejemplo; en el tiempo que Ethel había compartido cuarto con Mildred se había dado cuenta de algunas cosas, por las noches ella miraba un retrato que por mas que lo había buscado no había encontrado y segundo algunas noches la escuchaba decir 'Mi príncipe' poniendo una cara boba en el rostro y la cosa se ponía aun mas raras cuando una noche vio como un hilo rojo flotaba por la facultad al seguirlo la llevo hasta su habitación, el hilo venia de la mano de Mildred pero cuando quiso tocarlo este desaparecio, algo raro pasaba y no era la única que comenzaba a notarlo Cas también en una ocasión habían visto ese hilo rojo solo que en su caso en lugar de seguirlo hacia su habitación, ella trato de ir a donde es que se dirigía y por extraño que sonara ella creía que buscaba a alguien.

No dijo nada, hasta que junto con Ethel después de regresar tarde a su habitación las dos lo vieron – sigámoslo – dice Cas corriendo seguida por Ethel

- No lo toques o se desvanecerá – le advierte Ethel al pasar por lugares estrechos

La punta del hilo se dirige al área de chicos, lo siguen por el lugar aunque accidentalmente Cas lo toca haciéndolo desaparecer frustrándolas sin embargo al regresar a la habitación quedan de acuerdo para salir en su búsqueda de nuevo solo que esta vez con la ayuda de Azmat y Tim que se ríen al escuchar el relato de la chicas pero ellas los siguen mirando muy serias para no llevarles la contraria les dice que las esperan a fuera de su habitación a las 11 que es la hora cuando vieron ese extraño suceso. Como prometen salen a la hora convenida solo para ver que lo dicho por las chicas es cierto ese hilo rojo se les acerca, enredándose en su mano por unos segundos se separa de él continuando su camino el cual es hacia la habitación de Hobbes.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunta Cas a unos muy sorprendidos chicos

- Esta en la habitación de Hobbes ¿Qué hacemos? – dice Tim saliendo de su estupor

Antes de que puedan reaccionar el hilo se devánese - ¿Qué fue…? – comienza la pregunta Azmat mirándolos a todos - ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – cuestiona a los demás pero nadie parece saber que es lo que se debe hacer o si lo deben consultar con alguien mas.

Finalmente deciden que lo mejor será mantenerlo en secreto he investigar por su propia cuenta lo primero que hacen es sumergirse en los libros de la biblioteca tratando de haya en uno de ellos algo sobre el hijo rojo pero nada lo que los desespera un poco además últimamente no han visto el hilo, lo que los tiene confundidos.

Durante una clase con el profesor Shakeshaft sin pensarlo Cas mira a Hobbes recientemente se comportaba muy tranquilo, hablaba poco y pasaba sus días en la biblioteca bueno aunque era compresible al estar a prueba pero era algo atemorizante porque pareciera como si planeara algo.

- ¿Por qué lo miras? – pregunta Mildred sacando a Cas de su embobamiento

- Se comporta raro como cuando quería salir contigo – dice en voz muy baja solo para que ella la escuche – eso no es lo mas raro, hace unos… - se calla al escuchar que Ethel le ha preguntado al profesor sobre el hilo rojo

- ¡Que interesante pregunta! – dice muy entusiasmado - es una leyenda japonesa donde se tienen la creencia de que las personas predestinadas a conocerse se encuentran unidas por un hilo rojo atado al dedo meñique – comienza a explicarles – según esto; un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper – es lo ultimo que dice continuando con su clase

- Pero profesor, ese hilo busca a esa persona… - ahora es Cas la que interrumpe la clase

- Es una posibilidad, pero solo es una leyenda – dice dando por concluido el tema y la clase

Ahora saben que ese hilo rojo busca a la persona con la que Mildred esta predestinada a estar ahora solo falta saber quien es.


	2. Chapter 2

Ninguno de sus compañeros sabía que venia de una de las familias más antiguas de hechiceros del mundo, sus padres esperaban mucho de él cosa que no era fácil porque ellos tenían una visón de como debía comportarse alguien de su posición, de donde era no había nadie que no le diera lo que deseaba solo por llevar ese nombre que detestaba "Nicholas Kerr Olivier Ansbach" al entrar a la facultada había cambiado su nombre para evitar que la gente lo tratara diferente.

Con el problema del murmurador sabia las ganas que tenia la directora de expulsarlo pero sus queridos padres desembolsaron una gran suma de dinero para que reconsiderara su decisión, cosa que no hizo como querían sus padres solo lo dejaría terminar el primer año antes de regresar a casa y volver a los tutores, dejaría a Mildred atrás sin que ella supiera lo que significaba para el, le debía al menos la verdad de quien era. Fue hasta su habitación encontrándola sola lo que era raro, ella al verlo no parecía muy contenta.

- Solo escucha – comienza muy nervioso – he mentido sobre mi identidad no quería que me trataran diferente – se queda callado mirando fijamente a Mildred – mi verdadero nombre es Nicholas Kerr Olivier Ansbach – ella lo mira fijamente intentando ver si le miente – vine a esta facultada porque comencé tener estos extraños sueños que me decían que debía venir… - siente su respiración acelerase

- No quiero saber mas crees que soy una tonta, vete Nick – lo interrumpe molesta indicándole que salga de su habitación

- Adiós Mildred – sale de la habitación cabizbajo

Mildred se queda en su habitación muy molesta como se atrevía a contarle esa historia fantástica, claro que sabia quienes eran los Ansbach, eran realeza mágica y además se burlaba de sus sueños aunque pensándolo mejor como podía saber el de sus sueños si no se lo había dicho a nadie, no importaba mas tenia que dejar de pensar en el de una vez por todas.

Azmat y Tim veían muchas personas entrando y saliendo de la habitación de Nick mientras él no estaba lo cual era raro porque no dejaba entrar a nadie sin que él lo permitiera, cuando salieron de la facultada dentro de un coche muy lujoso se encontraba él sumergido en un libro, si bien era cierto que no hablaba mucho de su familia era obvio para ellos que sus padres eran personas con poder económico suficiente para comprarle los distintos libros raros que tenia en su alcoba. Pensaban acercársele paro alguien mas lo hizo.

- Prinz, se le ofrece algo mas – dice la persona que se le acerca el solo responde con un movimiento de cabeza.

Lo miran cerrar su libro y quedarse unos minutos pensativo, hasta que se da cuenta de su presencia y sin pensarlo mucho baja del auto yendo hacia ellos.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevan ahí? – les pregunta esperando que no se hayan dado cuenta de la forma en que lo han llamado

- No mucho, supongo que en las vacaciones iras a visitar a tu familia – le dice Azmat al ver subir sus maletas a el auto

- Bueno… - intenta decir pero no sabe porque le cuesta tanto trabajo – me expulsaron, me voy a casa – dice finalmente mirándolos aunque ellos se han quedado callados – tengo que irme – lo miran regresar a su auto dejándolos con las preguntas en la boca

Eso que les había dicho Nick era algo inesperado; era probablemente la razón de su extraño comportamiento, tenían que contárselo a las chicas antes que cada quien se fuera a su casa por las vacaciones, para su suerte ellas están es su habitación empacando.

- Adivinen quien no regresara el próximo año – les dice tomando asiento mientras ellas van de un lado a otro recogiendo sus cosas

- Uno de ustedes – dice de broma Cas sentándose entre ellos

- No, Hobbes – Azmat la corrige – lo que explica su extraño comportamiento durante los últimos meses – exterioriza sus sospechas

- Es lo mejor – contesta Cas solo para después ver como Mildred se va a su habitación

Él se había ido, muy dentro de ella sabia que no verlo mas haría que su corazón doliera no entendía porque no podía dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, había soñado con el desde que era una niña y cuando lo tenia en frente solo lo rechazo, algunas veces no se entendía.

Ansbach es donde se encontraba ahora Nick, ese lugar llevaba el nombre de sus ancestros, el lugar era tranquilo, aun en la época moderna era uno de las pocos lugares en los que un se regían por una monarquía y vivían en el la "Residenz Ansbach" el palacio de su propia familia en el centro de la ciudad y ahora que regresaba a casa la primera persona que lo recibió fue su abuela.

- Tu padre esta muy molesto – dice llevándolo hacia el salón de té de la casa invitándolo a sentarse mientras les es servido – le dije que algo sucedería si te ibas lejos, no quiso escuchar – lo mira con una sonrisa en los labios

- Me da gusto verte abuela – es lo único que dice Nick mirando su taza de té recordando que la ultima vez que la vio le dijo que el cabello tan largo no le venia bien

- Vas a ser el rey Nicholas lo que ha pasado no es lo que se esperaba de alguien en tu posición, ahora hay personas en el reino que dudan de la decisión de tu abuelo –le explica tomando lentamente el resto de su té

- ¿Dudas abuela? – pregunta mirándola fijamente

- Yo no, se porque tu abuelo te escogió es a los demás a quienes tienes que demostrarles algo – lo deja sorprendido porque nunca antes había hablado de la decisión de su abuelo

- ¿Por qué me escogió, porque no fue por mi padre? – pregunta pero su abuela se levanta y se va sin decirle nada mas

Lo deja sintiéndose decepcionado porque simplemente se alejó de su familia porque estaba harto de ella pero toda su vida se había preparado para ser rey y solo un poco de libertad trajo en el sus peores defectos a pesar de ser el hijo mas chico su difunto abuelo había decidido que cuando cumpliera 21 años el seria el nuevo rey, no entendía porque cualquiera de sus hermanos eran mejor que él simplemente había visto algo en el que nadie mas que su abuela sabia y aun ahora no había querido revelarle.

- Ahora si lo arruinaste hermanito – le dice su hermano mayor sentándose en la silla donde antes estuviera su abuela, físicamente eran muy opuestos, el era mas alto y delgado; con cabellos rubios y ojos azules su madre decía que era la personificación del primero Ansbach

- Oscar – dice a su hermano que ordena que le sirvan té

- Hermanito – antes de que pueda decir algo su hermana se lanza a sus brazos abrazándolo con fuerza era muy parecía a su hermano mayor con dos excepciones los ojos y el cabello ya que los de ella eran castaños

- Astrid – dice cuando ella se aleja sentándose a su derecha tomándolo de la mano con fuerza

- Supongo que me están esperando – en el asiento vacío se sienta el ultimo de sus hermanos, era físicamente muy parecido a Nick, un poco mas alto con el cabello mas claro y ojos color miel, y perfecto a los ojos de su padres

- Axel – dice en voz baja Nick

- Veo que te hemos sorprendido si me haz llamado de esa forma – lo mira fijamente el es quien parecía ser el mayor de los hermanos, era el quien tenia que ser el rey – te dije que era una mala idea irte cuando todos hemos estudiado en casa y… - comienza sermoneándolo

- Basta, tienes que dejar de hablarme como si tuviera cinco años, voy a ser el rey en dos años – le levanta la voz muy molesto levantándose de la mesa

- Un rey no hace que lo expulsen de la escuela – dice Oscar levantándose de la mesa también

- Sabes lo mal que haz quedado frente al pueblo – ahora es Axel quien le levanta la voz

- Si eres tan perfecto porque no eres tu el rey y me dejas en paz – grita aun mas fuerte Nick molestando mas a sus hermanos – odio esta familia – dice tirando su taza al suelo

- No lo digas – su hermana interviene dándole una bofetada – ve a tu habitación y cuando estés listo para seguir esta conversación sin comportarte como un niño hablaremos – dice muy molesta haciendo que sus hermanos se sienten de nuevo

- Lo siento yo… no se que fue lo que paso – se disculpa Nick sabiendo que es inútil discutir cuando sus hermanos se han unido para hablarle, lo mejor para el es calmarse

Después de eso las cosas entre sus hermanos y el vuelven a la normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado, lo únicos que aun no han hablado con el son sus padres y como los conoce sabe que no lo harán hasta que sea el quien vaya pero aun no esta listo para enfrentarlos. Después del murmurador solo hablo con ellos por teléfono y eso era suficiente sabia lo molestos que estaba además que tenia otras cosas en que pensar.

Cuando Mildred llega a casa estaba feliz iría en unos días a reunirse con sus amigas de Cackle y había muchas cosas que deseaba contarles pero principalmente al fin tenia la prueba para demostrarles que su príncipe si existía aunque no fue lo que ella siempre había soñado.

* * *

**Quiero aclarar que Ansbach es una ciudad alemana.**

**Espero les guste.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Maud, Jadu y sorprendentemente Drusilla que recientemente había pedido disculpas por lo hecho, estaban en el café dulce esperando a que Mildred apareciera sabían que tenia algo muy importante que comentarles así que cuando llego les sorprendió que pusiera sobre la mesa los dibujos de ese príncipe tan conocido para ellas.

- Veo que aun sueñas con el – dice Maud con una sonrisa al verla sonrojarse un poco

- ¿Qué es la cosa tan importante que tenias que decirnos? – pregunta Jadu al verla sacar un par de fotos de su bolso

- Su nombre es Nicholas Hobbes – les entrega las fotos mirando como se han quedado sin palabras

Las chicas comienza a hacerle preguntas sobre Nick muy emocionadas aunque al principio ella también parece entusiasmada conforme les cuenta del chico es mas que obvio para ellas que no es lo que esperaba.

- Me dijo esta mentira que según era "Nicholas Ansbach" – dice mofándose

- ¿El príncipe? – pregunta Drusilla mirando la foto fijamente

- Es fácil de investigarlo solo hay que ir a una biblioteca – dice Jadu encantada con la idea de que resulte ser cierto

Sin mas objeciones las chicas regresan a la ciudad donde van a la única biblioteca que saben encontraran solamente libros de magia y su historia. Y entre todos esos libros esta la historia de la familia Ansbach que trae un árbol genealógico con las fotos de los últimos regentes y sus familias el único inconveniente es que la foto de príncipe Nicholas es de apenas un recién nacido.

- Vayamos a Ansbach, podemos volar hasta ahí sin ningún problema – siguiere Drusilla haciendo asentir a las demás menos a Mildred que no esta segura que sea una buena idea

Las otras le ruegan que acepte, cediendo rápidamente preparan sus cosas para hacer el viaje de fin de semana. Como lo dijera Drusilla no hay ningún problema con llegar volado al lugar al parecer no son las únicas que llegan de esa manera.

Ansbach es un lugar muy hermoso, lo primero que hacen es buscar una posada que se adecue a sus posibilidades, lo cual no es muy difícil ya que la gente es muy amable y les indican donde es que deben ir al llegar el lugar es pequeño pero muy agradable.

Ya instaladas salen a dar un paseo por la ciudad, se detienen en la puerta del palacio real y solo miran que los paseos guiados por el lugar empiezan a las 11 de la mañana, terminando una hora mas tarde.

- Deberíamos venir – siguiere Drusilla al ver que Mildred se ha quedado mirando sin decir nada más siguen su camino

Al empezar el siguiente día van al recorrido por el palacio es un lugar muy hermoso lleno de elegancia e historia mientras recorren el lugar Mildred tiene una sensación extraña que no puede explicar sin darse cuenta ese sentimiento hace que el grupo la deja atrás.

- Mildred – escucha la voz que no quería oír hablarle detrás suyo

- ¡Nick! – dice sorprendida volteando a verlo sin saber que mas decir – me tengo que ir – dice rápidamente corriendo al encuentro del grupo

Nick la mira irse; encontrarse con Mildred es la cosa mas extraña que le ha pasado comenzaba a sentirse enfermo al estar con sus hermanos, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta había salido a despejarse cuando vio a los turista caminar por el pasillo, uno de ellos se quedaba, solo la miro y supo que era ella, no podía creerlo ella huyo antes que pudieran siquiera hablar; al menos ahora ella sabia que no le había mentido.

Con una sonrisa salió a caminar por el pueblo como era su costumbre esperaba que volvieran a encontrarse y así fue aunque no venia sola, no pudo evitar sonreírle.

- ¿Qué te trae a Ansbach, Mildred? – pregunta muy interesado en su respuesta

- Eres tu – dice Maud mirándolo de pies a cabeza recordando los dibujos de su amiga así como al príncipe Percy dándose cuenta que son idénticos aunque un poco mayor

- ¿Nos conocemos? – pregunta sintiéndose algo incomodo al ver la mirada fija de la amigas de Mildred

- Nos han hablado de ti Nicholas – contesta Drusilla con una sonrisa picara

- Debemos irnos – Mildred comienza a caminar esperando que las demás la sigan

- Se que no quieres verme pero al menos permíteme mostrarte… - trata de decirle pero ella no se detiene – Mildred – dice su nombre suplicando lo que sorprende a las personas a su alrededor aunque no le importa

Ella no le hace caso continua su camino – no te preocupes solo esta asustada – comienza Drusilla al ver las demás seguir a Mildred – supongo que en verdad deseaba creer que la decepcionarías nuevamente para no tener que enfrentar sus sentimientos – Nick la mira cuando dice eso ultimo – ni pensar que creí que estaba demente cuando nos hablo de ti – es lo ultimo que dice alcanzando a las demás

Nick se queda mirando por donde se han ido sonriendo al saber que al menos tiene una oportunidad de luchar por el amor de la chica demostrándole que no era el chico que había conocido en la escuela, al menos esperaba que lo que dijera su amiga fuera verdad.

Un mozo del palacio se le acerca – Prinz su abuela solicita su presencia – le dice indicándole que lo siga

Su abuela esta en uno de los jardines privados del palacio reservado solo para ella, al llegar al jardín recuerda los momentos que paso a lado de su abuelo quien le contaba historias de su antepasados, antes que el falleciera pensaba que podría llegar a ser el rey que todos esperaban pero después se dio cuenta que no estaba hecho para ser el guía de su pueblo.

- Ha llegado a mis oídos que hay un chica en el pueblo que al parecer conoces – comienza la abuela sacándolo de sus pensamientos

- Si la conozco – dice el tranquilamente sabiendo que habrá un regaño ante su comportamiento

- Quiero decirte que… - por primera vez desde que llegara al jardín su abuela lo mira – quiero conocerla ¿Podrías traerla ante mi mañana? – pide con una sonrisa en los labios

- Ella… puedo intentarlo – contesta algo nervioso sin saber porque pareciera ansiosa de conocer a Mildred

La abuela lo escusa lo primero que hace es mandar a unos de sus mozos a investigar el lugar donde se hospeda la chica enviándoles una invitación a tomar té.

Cuando el mozo del palacio llega a la posada los dueños se sorprenden al ver que son sus huéspedes recién llegadas de las que se habla por el centro de la cuidad eso quiere decir que una de ellas ha cautivado la atención del príncipe Nicholas aunque al verlas una parece no estar contenta con la atención recibida; es mas al principio rechaza la invitación pero con la insistencia de sus amigas termina cediendo.

Al día siguiente Mildred esta muy nerviosa desde que llego a Ansbach su corazón no había dejado de latir como loco y aunque a su cabeza le ordena que no se puede confiar en el, como hacerle caso si lo ha visto en sus sueños aun sin conocerlo sabia como sonaba su voz, sentía su presencia aun antes que el se apareciera. Tenia que aceptarlo estaba enamorada de un hombre al que no conocía pero su corazón decía que no debía hacerlo estaban hechos el uno para el otro; si el continuaba usando esa voz suplicante como lo había hecho ayer ella cedería rápidamente dando rienda suelta a sus emociones lo que la atemorizaba tremendamente.

Al día siguiente Oscar se sorprendió al ver a Nick levantado tan temprano caminado por los jardines del palacio a pesar de haber sido expulsado de la universidad había cambiado lo había notado ayer cuando tomaban una clase juntos, no era extraño el siempre lograba sorprenderlo.

No solo el se había percatado Astrid se daba cuenta que desde su regreso a casa prestaba atención a los tutores aunque pareciera que no era el caso y no solo eso hablando con Axel quien se podría decir era quien mas presionaba a Nick descubrió que desde el primer día que se vieron el no se habían peleado lo cual era raro ya que usualmente eso era una rutina entre los dos.

Sus padres vieron su cambio mientras estaban tomando el desayuno, tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos que había dejado la comida intacta, levantándose con rapidez dejando a todos en la mesa sorprendidos.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Olivier? – pregunta su madre a sus hijos

- No lo se – es Axel quien contesta mirando por donde se ha ido su hermano

- Al fin toma su papel como el heredero – dice la abuela con una sonrisa en los labios siendo la única que sabe la razón de su extraño comportamiento

Como esta previsto Mildred y sus amigas llegan al palacio, Nick las espera en la entrada – Mildred – comienza pero no sabe como explicarle que será ella a solas quien vera a su abuela – ya sabes a donde llevarla – dice a uno de los mozo

- ¿Nick? - pregunta cuando el mozo le indica que debe seguirlo

- Solo síguelo por favor – dice usando de nuevo esa voz suplicante que ella tanto odia por el poder que tiene

Mildred se aleja de sus amigas siguiendo al mozo hacia uno de los lugares que no les mostraron en el recorrido lo desconcertante es con quien se encuentra en una pequeña sala sentada sonriéndole dulcemente - ¿Qué hago aquí? – pregunta a la mujer que sabe es la reina madre

- Quería conocerte – dice al ver que las han dejado solas

- ¿Por qué? – pregunta inquieta sentándose frente a ella

- Lo sueños, las sensaciones extrañas; yo también las tuve – comienza sin dejar de sonreír

- No se que le habrá dicho Nic… Nicholas pero yo no… - empieza pero ella sigue mirándola con una sonrisa – he soñado con el y no se porque por mas que me alejo de una u otra forma siempre volvemos a estar juntos – confiesa agitada

- No es algo a lo que debes temer, ni que puedas controlar solo debes dejarte llevar por lo que sientes y veras como todos se acomoda – trata de darle el consuelo que alguna vez la reina madre le diera a ella tantos años atrás – en unos minutos mas estoy segura que llegara mi nieto y juntos podemos aclara todo esto – dice haciendo que Mildred le sonría

Como le informa Nick llega inquieto pero al ver las caras sonrientes de su abuela y de Mildred se quita un peso de encima, había dejado a las amigas de la chica en su posada explicándoles que deseaba hablar con ella a solas.

- Siéntate Nicholas – dice su abuela indicándole que se acomode a lado de Mildred – como le explique a esta linda jovencita – comienza tomado la mano de Mildred – cuando naciste tu abuelo vio en ti lo que a tus hermanos les falto y eso es el hilo rojo del destino, todo rey de Ansbach ha nacido con el hilo atado a su dedo meñique, el secreto solo pasa de rey a rey ahora que haz encontrado tu destino es cuando al fin puedo revelarte la verdad – mira a su nieto este parece molesto ante la revelación

- ¿Un hilo? – pregunta sin realmente esperar una respuesta – eso es lo mas bizarro que… - levanta la mano y puede ver como brilla en su dedo meñique mira a Mildred en su dedo puede verse el hilo rojo resplandeciendo con mas intensidad que el suyo

- De tus hermanos siempre haz sido el mas apto no importa lo que digas – aprovecha que se ha quedado callado

Cuando termina la visita se les indica a los mozos que esta queda en total confidencialidad aunque la relación de Nick con esa chica extranjera se vuelve chisme en todo el reino.

- Tenemos un trato Mildred – comienza Nick mirándola fijamente antes de que parta después de haberse quedado dos semanas

- Tenemos un trato Nick – dice ella sonriendo dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla

Sube a su escoba y se va volando dejando atrás como prometió todo lo vivido en Ansbach al menos hasta que el momento adecuado llegue.

* * *

**Ahí esta me tarde mucho pero ya estoy encaminada nuevamente. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Me tarde mucho pero aquí esta el siguiente capitulo espero y escribir el otro sin tanto retraso. Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

Nick estaba a unos días de cumplir los veintiún años lo que significaba que se acercaba la coronación justamente en su cumpleaños, su familia estaba expectante a pesar que había tomado mas en serio su papel como príncipe heredero aun esperaban que cometiera un error pero hasta el momento nada.

Las encargadas de que el festejo se llevara a cabo era Astrid y su madre que se habían pasado el ultimo mes planeando el banquete durante todo ese tiempo han pasado sus ratos libres hablando sobre los pequeños detalles que harían única la celebración aunque también había veces en las que platicaban de los grandes cambios en la conducta de Nick como ese día.

- No se que pensar de Nicholas, la coronación es en tres días por ley debe elegir a su esposa cinco días después pero cada vez que le sugiero que conozca alguna de las elegidas el dice que no tiene tiempo – le confiesa su madre muy preocupada sabiendo que si no se casa es para el pueblo una muestra de debilidad

- Conoces a Nicholas madre, no aceptara ninguna de tus candidatas – dice Astrid mirando divertida el disgusto en la cara de su madre al saber que es posible que escoja a una chica que sea totalmente contraria a lo que una reina debe ser, que es; educada, hermosa y criada en una familia antigua de grandes magos y brujas

- Se que si se diera el tiempo de conocer a mis candidatas vería que son lo que un rey se merece – dice pensando en la tres chicas que ha seleccionado todas muy hermosas

- Si tanto te preocupa deberías traerlas a tomar el té conmigo y yo hare que el me acompañe será una pequeña trampilla – siguiere Astrid muy emocionada ya que desea conocer lo que para su madre es apta para ser reina

Sin nada mas que decir vuelven a trabajar. Los rumores de la asistencia de las prospectos a reina a tomar el té con Astrid ha llegado a los oídos de Oscar y Axel quienes también están muy interesados en conocerlas. Así que ese día procuran que a la hora del té este desocupados solo para verlas entrar al palacio.

Con mucha puntualidad las tres chicas llegan al palacio para sorpresa de los príncipes son totalmente diferentes una de otra, dos rubias y una castaña no pueden verlas muy bien ya que son llevadas con rapidez ante la presencia de Astrid que las checa con detenimiento poniendo incomoda a una de ellas.

- En unos minutos Nicholas vendrá así que usen todos sus encantos porque de esta reunión depende si escoge una de ustedes – dice sonriendo esperado ver la reacción de su hermano especialmente antes las dos chicas rubias

- ¿Astrid? - dice sorprendido al verlo con tres chicas desconocidas

- Siéntate hermano – le indica que tome asiento a su lado esperando que no salga corriendo – se que pensaste que estaríamos solos esto solo es para hacer feliz a mamá – lo toma de la mano como lo hacia desde que era un niño y comienza la platica con las chicas

La primera es Andrina que por cierto es un año mayor que Nick, castaña, de ojos color miel bastante desenvuelta y hasta ahora la que mas he intentado llamar la atención del chico; Adelina de la misma edad, rubia, de grandes ojos verdes, tiene facciones muy finas y femeninas aunque es un poco infantil; la ultima es Rosalina dos años menor, rubia, de ojos cafés y hasta el momento la mas callada y menos participativa de todas lo que sorprende a Astrid porque su madre se había tomado la molestia de elegir chicas con características totalmente diferentes, mirando de reojo al su hermano podía ver que estaba interesado en Rosalina.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a recorrer el castillo? – da la idea llevándose solamente a Adelina y Andrina con ella dejándolos a solas

Para cuando regresan se sorprende que estén platicando muy animadamente poco tiempo después se despide de las chicas regresando a sus labores sin saber que su hermana piensa que Rosalina será la elegida para ser reina.

Al fin el gran día ha llegado en unas horas Nick se convertirá en rey y será ese día cuando su abuela de la noticia que todos están esperando. Justamente a las 10:30 am es coronado bajo el nombre de Nicholas IV de Ansbach

Antes de que pudiera comenzar el banquete la abuela se presenta con una chica desconocida que traer del brazo que con solo mirar a Nick hace que el rostro se le ilumine.

- He estado soñando contigo toda mi vida – comienza sorprendiendo a todos a su alrededor porque esas palabras son solamente dichas como presentación de la prometida del rey

Nick no tiene que decir nada solo la toma de la mano apretándola con fuerza esperando que el banquete termine pronto para poder abrazar haciendo que no se aleje de su lado nunca más.

- Yo apruebo esta unión – dice la abuela dejando boquiabiertos a los presentes al ver tomar sus manos entrelazadas entre las suyas bendiciendo la unión

Los presentes aplauden ante la noticia solo por mera formalidad ya que aun están procesando la noticia – No estoy de acuerdo – se levanta el padre de Nick logrando que las miradas se posen en el

- Entonces como la ley lo dicta tienes cinco días para probar que no es apta para el puesto – contesta la abuela mirando a su hijo con desaprobación pero las leyes así lo dictan solo la familia real tiene derecho a rechazar a la candidata a reina

El banquete termina en el instante que el nuevo rey sale molesto de su propio festejo aunque no se va solo – NO PUEDO CREERLO – grita exasperado arrojando cosas a su paso – Mildred ¿Cómo es que no lo pueden ver? – se tranquiliza al sentir su mano sobre la suya – he pasado los dos últimos años haciéndoles ver porque me escogieron como el heredero y… - la mira a los ojos

- Estaremos bien – toma con mas fuerza su mano diciendo esa palabras para ambos

- Mañana hablare con la abuela – la acerca a el abrazándola con fuerza – no permitiré que te alejen de mi lado – dice a su oído haciéndola sonreír

- Nicholas necesito hablarte – los interrumpe Axel muy serio

- La llevare a su habitación te veré en mi despacho – se aleja de Mildred volviendo a tomar su papel de monarca

Como lo dice lleva a Mildred a su habitación esta cercana a la de su abuela por suerte, sabe que en los próximos días no la vera lo suficiente aunque no le preocupa ellos tienen su propia forma de comunicarse, lo que ahora le ocupa es como van a convencer a su familia que ha tomado la decisión correcta.

Axel lo espera en su despacho como se lo pidió no puede creer que haya escogido a una chica sin gracia para ser la próxima reina, al verlo entrar sabe que no será fácil hacerlo entrar en razón.

- Dime Axel – comienza mirando como su hermano parece una olla a presión a punto de explotar

- ¡En que estabas pensando! Es políticamente incorrecta, no esta preparada para un cargo de esa magnitud se nota que no tiene autoridad ni presencia nunca se ganara al pueblo ni el reconocimiento de nuestros iguales no sabe como administrar un reino ni las labores que ser reina conllevan se nota que es una niña caprichosa que solo esta viviendo su cuento de hadas – habla rápidamente sin hacer pausas levantándose de su asiento sin dejar de mirar a su hermano ahora su rey

- No la conoces, no necesita saber todos esos detalles para conocer las necesidades del pueblo – le contesta muy calmadamente lo que sorprende a su hermano – se lo que hago, esperaba que al menos confiaran en mi juicio ahora que soy rey pero veo que aun me consideran incapaz de gobernar – su voz suena decepcionada si era sincero con el mismo esperaba que su familia hubiera aceptado de buena manera a Mildred pero era mas que obvio para el que ahora mas que nunca deberían estar muy unidos si deseaban permanecer juntos – dile a nuestros padres que hagan lo que hagan no la dejare – se levanta yendo hacia la puerta – también diles que no estoy dispuesto a seguir discutiendo este tema otra vez con nadie mas – sale de su despacho dejando a su hermano molesto pero sorprendido por la calma que ha demostrado

Todos se van a dormir solo para ser despertados por campanadas. Rápidamente se visten y reúnen en la sala del trono donde con mucho tacto Nick se entera que su abuela ha fallecido lo que no le sorprende mucho porque aun recuerda una de las últimas pláticas que tuvieron a solas donde le expresaba lo mucho que extrañaba a su esposo; el único problema que ahora tenia era que sin su apoyo serian Mildred y el contra su familia. Se acercaban los cinco días mas pesados de su vida.


	5. Chapter 5

La noticia del fallecimiento de la reina madre se corrió por todo Ansbach. En el palacio todos estaban muy callados después de recibir la noticia solo pasaron unos minutos reunidos en familia dando ordenes para la realización de los tres días de luto. Mildred se reúne con Nick en el jardín favorito de su abuela.

- Estaremos bien – le dice sabiendo muy bien que ahora que su abuela ha muerto son ellos dos contra su familia

Cuando murió el abuelo aun era muy joven, mis padres creyeron que no tenia la madera para ser el rey – le toma de la mano guiándola a una banca – mi relación con ellos se estropeo, mi abuela siempre me decía que no importaba lo que ellos dijeran estaba hecho para gobernar – algunas lagrimas se asoman por sus ojos – pero no importaba lo que hiciera no llegaba nunca a las expectativas de mis padres, me convertí en es versión de mi que viste en la universidad – resopla – la abuela a pesar de estar decepcionada siguió creyendo que podía hacerlo – respira hondo intentando no llorar – mi familia me odia, nunca seré lo suficientemente inteligente como Axel, ni guapo como Oscar y mucho menos político como Astrid – mas calmado – perder a la abuela a sido un golpe para mi – toma con fuerza las manos de Mildred

- Tu familia no te odia no te entiende es diferente, además la abuela no querría que estuvieras triste, se feliz al fin esta con tu abuelo no es eso lo que mas deseaba – dice soltándose de su agarre llevando sus manos a su rostro haciendo que el la mire

- Sabes que dejaría el trono si no te aceptan – dice con sinceridad - ¿Cómo llegamos aquí si solo hace dos años me odiabas? – pregunta haciendo que ella ría

- No te odiaba, solo estaba molesta porque te comportabas con un idiota – dice sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios acercándose lentamente uniéndolos con los de él

Lo que no saben es que Astrid ha escuchado la platica y se sorprende mucho al escuchar que cree que lo odian, como podría ella odiar a su hermanito si desde que recuerda lo único que ha querido hacer es no dejar que nada lo lastime incluidos sus hermanos, había fallado como hermana mayor se repetía una y otra vez cuando se dirigía a su habitación aunque por otra parte estaba molesta por no saber nada acerca de la chica que ahora se quería casar con el, si lo pensaba bien era su culpa por no preguntarle nunca sobre ella, ahora solo le quedaba pensar que es lo que debía hacer ir contra los deseos de su familia y apoyar a su hermano o seguir a los demás miembros de su familia. Mira la foto en su buro eran unos niños en esa foto ella tenia unos 15 años y Nick 13 podía ver lo feliz que estaba en ese momento, hacia mucho tiempo que no lo veía sonreír de esa manera, se daría una oportunidad y conocería a esa chica con la que se quería casar.

Como lo dijo después del entierro de la abuela se acerco a ellos, abrazando con fuerza a Nick que correspondió el abrazo – mi pequeño Kerr, lo siento tanto – dice usando el nombre que no había usado desde que eran niños – deseo poder hablar con la prometida que elegiste – se separa de él mirándolo a los ojos sabe que no esta muy seguro si debe permitir tal reunión – juro por lo mas sagrado que no deseo mas que conocerla – pone su mano sobre su mejilla haciendo que se relaje un poco

- Le preguntare – contesta aun no muy convencido

- Estaré en mi habitación que venga cuando crea conveniente – es lo ultimo que dice siguiendo su camino

Mildred esta nerviosa cuando Nick le dijo que su hermana quería conocerla no esperaba que fuera en una reunión en su habitación. Toca a la puerta de la chica quien le abre con una sonrisa en los labios, dejándola pasar indicándole que se siente en una pequeña mesa que tiene en su balcón. Al pasar por la habitación se puede dar cuenta que tiene muchas fotos y la mayoría de ellas esta con Nick.

- Cuando Nicholas era un niño se apego mucho a mi intentaba que siempre estuviera con el; a veces me decía mama, me acostumbre a cuidar de mi pequeño hermano de cualquiera que intentara hacerle daño y eso incluía a mi padres y hermanos – comienza Astrid sentándose en la silla enfrente de a Mildred – pero ahora el no me necesita mas, se ha convertido en alguien diferente a ese pequeño niño que me amaba y prometía no alejarse de mi nunca – mira hacia el frente dejando ver a Mildred lo mucho que añora esos momentos – ayer sin querer escuche su conversación, de sus labios no esperaba escuchar semejantes palabras "odio" y… - la mira de nuevo

- El solo esta enfadado porque no aceptaron nuestro compromiso – la interrumpe Mildred haciendo que ella le de una pequeña sonrisa

- Eso no es verdad se que últimamente no hemos sido muy comprensivos, es solo que como te imaginaras es el menor, ahora el rey, aun me cuesta creer que esta listo para tal papel – le confiesa mirando su reacción que le dice que entiende a lo que se refiere

- El también duda de su capacidad me lo ha hecho saber incontables ocasiones – mira sus manos – pero yo no dudo mas, se que puede hacerlo se ha entrenado toda su vida, además si su abuelo lo escogió fue porque vio algo en el que… - se queda callada

- Que nosotros no teníamos – termina de decir – supongo que por eso te escogió – le dice mirándola fijamente

- El es… me gusta la forma en que nos complementamos – deja de jugar con sus manos – he de ser sincera que desde el primer día que lo conocí sentí esta conexión, tuvimos nuestros tropiezos pero no importa que pase no dejare que me alejen – dice con mucha convicción

- Tienes mi palabra que no permitiré que lo hagan – dice levantándose de la silla dándole un fuerte abrazo

Astrid se pasa las próxima hora contándole anécdotas de su infancia, que las hace reír de sobremanera el tiempo de la reunión se les termina dejando a Mildred con un peso menos encima y a Astrid con la convicción de hacerle ver a su querido hermano que entiende su decisión.


	6. Chapter 6

Ya habían pasado lo tres días de luto, las cosas en el palacio se complicaban cada vez mas al menos para Mildred que se tenia que enfrentar a los constantes desplantes de la familia y algunos de los mozos del palacio, a pesar que le duele tal comportamiento solo respira y aguanta, sonríe a todos como si nada pasara lo que hace extrañamente sentir muy orgullosa a Astrid que sigue de lado de su familia solo para saber que es lo que traman.

Cuando Mildred pasea por el pueblo la gente no puede evitar sentir curiosidad, ya que hasta el momento ella aun es la única que se ha presentado como la prometida del rey, al verla es mas que obvio que es muy alegre y gentil tiene en ella un magnetismo que les recuerda a la difunta reina madre, solo que ese día ante el pueblo presentan a la candidata de la familia que es Rosalina conocida en todo Ansbach como una persona de gran corazón, respetuosa de las tradiciones. La gente de Ansbach se divide en dos; los que apoyan la decisión del rey, y los que desean que sea una local su nueva reina.

Mildred conoce de lejos a Rosalina un día después de su presentación Axel y Oscar es quienes la ayudan y aconsejan, así que Mildred prefiere mantenerse alejada de esos dos, lo que no le permite hablar con ella aunque al mirarla sabe que lo que se dice por el pueblo no parece ser invenciones se ve que es una chica muy tranquila.

Un día es lo que falta para que la gente vote y tome la decisión sobre la siguiente reina, Mildred agradece que sus amigas estén con ella en un momento tan importante, cuando va a verlas a lugar donde se hospedan sin querer escucha una conversación de uno de los mozos del palacio con algunas personas – Las dos chicas son lindas pero ante los ojos del rey la extranjera gana es como si estuviera embrujado por ella, se pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo libre a lado de ella en los jardines de la difunta reina, no es que no confíe en el rey pero el día de la votación escogeré a Rosalina, ella conoce nuestros problemas… - no escucha mas continua su camino, no era la primera vez que decían que ella no era apta para el reino.

Al llegar a la posada sus amigas la miran fijamente, esta muy seria no es algo común – tengo el presentimiento que no ganare – cierra los ojos sin mirarlas – lo siento, estaré en el palacio – sin decir mas se aleja con paso veloz hacia el palacio, sin percatarse que sus amigas van tras ella, encontrándola con Nick que parece tener una mirada preocupada, a lo lejos están parados los hermanos del chico que conocen solamente por la descripción de Mildred.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – pregunta mientras Mildred solo baja la mirada

- Quiero que me prometas algo – lo toma de las manos levantando la vista

- Lo que sea – contesta Nick haciéndola sonreír con tristeza

- Si no gano, júrame que no dejaras a tu gente por mi – le dice con lágrimas en los ojos sorprendiendo a sus amigas y los hermanos del chico que están cerca, que ahora están prestándoles atención – júrame que… - respira profundo – serás el mejor rey que hayan conocido en Ansbach – las lagrimas se intensifican

- Yo no… - la mira a los ojos, no puede seguir – prefiero decirles porque me escogieron como rey, porque te escogí – intenta acercársele mas pero ella se aleja

- Estos días solo hemos pensado en nosotros pero no hay un nosotros sin tu pueblo y ellos no me quieren, por mas que me duela, me alejare sin importar cuanto nos lastime – ella se acerca al ver que ha dejado de pelar contra lo que el mas temía y comenzaba a hacerse realidad – no importa que tan lejos estemos soñare contigo – se abrazan fuertemente

- Soñare contigo, te juro que… - comienza Nick haciéndosele difícil aunque Mildred entiende a lo que se refiere – quédate este noche conmigo – dice a su oído haciendo que ella afirme con la cabeza

Sus amigas ven como al separarse los dos tienen en el rostro miradas tristes, no dicen nada más y cuando les pregunta que fue todo eso simplemente dicen nada dándoles a entender que no desean hablar de lo sucedido. Como lo promete Mildred pasa la noche con Nick deseando que no se sintiera como una despedida.

La mañana llega, las urnas se abren, la gente asiste a la votación, todos están en casa expectantes, Nick esta en su despacho en espera de los resultados preliminares, al llegar se da cuenta que no favorecen a Mildred, lo noticia corre hasta llegar a sus oídos.

- Si fuera la ultima vez que viera al hombre que amo estaría con él, el mayor tiempo posible – dice Druscilla mirándola fijamente dándole a entender que deber estar con Nick al menos hasta que los resultados estén listos

- ¿Creen que haya una ligera posibilidad? – pregunta Jadu mirando a Mildred irse con prisa

- Cuando se trata de Mildred aprendí a no saber que esperar – le contesta Druscilla con un sonrisa en los labios

- Tienes razón – esta vez es Maud quien habla esperando no regresar a casa con su mejor amiga hecha pedazos

Astrid y sus hermanos pasean por el palacio cuando ven a Mildred y Nick sentados en una banca en uno de los jardines mirando hacia el cielo, están tomados de las manos – si este es nuestro ultimo día juntos quiero ser egoísta, solo… - no sabe como decirle que desea estar con ella sin que nadie los moleste

- ¿Qué tienes planeado? – pregunta tomándolo de la mano levantándolo – ya se – dice haciéndolos desaparecer

Astrid los mira con una sonrisa – nunca había visto tan feliz a Kerr – dice a sus hermanos

- Ella no le conviene – dice Axel mirando detenidamente a su hermana

- Tengo una pregunta para los dos que hace poco yo misma me hice – pone un rostro serio - ¿Por qué lo odian? – les pregunta a la cara dejándolos mudos

- No odio a Olivier – contesta Oscar viendo a su hermana como si estuviera loca, esperando que Axel confirme lo dicho

- Entonces porque no dejar que se case con quien el desee, si ella llegara a herirlo de alguna forma no seria el quien nos diría me lo dijiste y no te hice caso – Oscar solo mira al piso entendiendo su punto

- Ya sabia que cuando de lados se trataba de tomar siempre elegirías a tu hermano favorito – le reprocha Axel haciendo enojar a Astrid

- Ahora lo veo todo con claridad el tiene razón – les dice alejándose de ellos los mas rápido posible aun sin poder creer que su familia en verdad no estima ni un poquito a su hermanito

Oscar se queda meditando en lo que su hermana dijera no sabia que reflejaba tanto aversión hacia su hermano menor, no lo odiaba aunque si sentía que al ser el primogénito debía de ser suyo el reino cosa que no era así ya que su abuelo había visto en su pequeño hermano lo que al resto de la familia le faltaba aunque no tuvo tiempo de profundizar en sus pensamientos ya que junto con su familia habían ido a votar. Al salir la prensa los acosa preguntándoles sobre su voto.

- Soy la Prinzessin Astrid Lovisa Thyr Ansbach y lo único que diré es que apoyo completamente la decisión de mi rey y mi hermano – es lo único que dice sorprendiendo a Oscar y al resto de la familia ya que había decidido dar una declaración juntos

Ella tenia razón, desde que fue elegido el próximo sucesor se dedico a presionarlo como todos los demás, enojándose cuando se distraían de sus deberes.

- Soy el Prinz Alexander Oscar Frederik Ansbach, mi hermano y rey tiene mi apoyo total – dice colocándose a lado de Astrid tomándola fuertemente de la mano sintiendo la mirada penetrante de sus padres en su espalda, sabia que cuando llegaran al palacio seria una batalla

- Gracias Oscar – le dice su hermana dándole un abrazo al aparecerse en el palacio

Como lo suponía al estar a solas su padre les dijo que lo habían hecho era traición contra la familia y por primera vez Oscar les hizo frente – Olivier es mi hermano por si lo olvidaste padre, no traiciono a nadie apoyándolo – levanta la voz para hacerse escuchar - ¿Qué te ha hecho el para que seas capaz de odiar a tu propio hijo? – le pregunta haciendo enojar mas a su padre

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – pregunta Axel enfrentando a su hermano como nunca antes

- No te atrevas a decir nada mas Oscar o te arrepentirás – lo amenaza su padre muy furioso

- Tu no puedes tocarme, mi hermano es el rey y como siempre padre eres el segundón – grita a su progenitor desatando toda la furia que lleva dentro logrando que su padre le lance un hechizo que es desviado por Nick

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? – pregunta mirando los rostros coléricos de su padre y Oscar

- Oscar se atrevió a levantarle la voz a nuestro padre – dice rápidamente Axel esperando que su hermano mayor sea castigado como se merece

- Solo quería la verdad – se defiende Oscar dándose cuanta que Axel sabe mas de lo que dice

- ¿La verdad? – pregunta mirando a los presentes Nick

- Sobre porque nuestro padre parece… - comienza Astrid pero no puede terminar, era muy diferente pensarlo a decirlo en voz alta frente a esa persona – no parece apreciarte como a Axel – finalmente dice

- Me pusieron Nicholas, porque seria el rey, Olivier por que así lo decidieron mis tíos y Kerr porque era el nombre de mi padre – sus hermanos lo miran empezando a hacer las conexiones

- El tío Kerr era tu padre – dice Oscar en voz baja intentando entender lo que dice

- Si, es por eso y por otras cosas que soy el heredero al reino – les explica mirando a sus tíos quienes al parecer no tenían ni la mas mínima idea que el sabia la verdad

- Tía Victoria no pudo tener hijos – dice Astrid apenas recordando el rostro de su tía aunque si lo pensaba bien tal vez por eso no se parecía tanto a ellos

- Lo se, los abuelos esperaban que al nacer Astrid fuera ella quien tuviera esa característica especial, no fue así, hablaron con mi padre aunque no fue necesario esperar mucho ya que la familia de tía Victoria propuso que como había muerto su hija mayor fuera su hija mas pequeña quien… ella se embarazo de mi – desvía la mirada - mi madre Feodora sufrió un accidente estando embarazada, nací a los 8 meses, ella murió durante la cesaría de emergencia, mi padre… - aun recuerda cuando la abuela le había contado la verdad

- Murió un mes después – termina su madre al recordar a su hermano y lo mucho que le había hecho prometer que no importaba que, ella cuidaría de su hijo como si fuera suyo, entendiendo que había fallado

- Y esa es la verdad de quien soy – dice yéndose dejando a todos callados aun tratando de entender todo lo dicho

- ¿No pensaban decírnoslo? – pregunta Oscar mirando fijamente a sus padre

- Oscar ya es suficiente – dice Axel mirándolo a la cara

- Era obvio que tu supieras, saben que no importa ya, termine con ustedes ayudare a mi rey, mi hermano en lo que pueda – les dice llevándose a Astrid consigo

Nick no esperaba decirles la verdad a sus hermanos, después de la muerte de su abuelo, su abuela había decidido que era hora que supiera la verdad de su origen, lo que había alentado ese comportamiento rebelde en el, entendiendo que por mas que lo deseara sus padres no lo amarían al menos no de la forma que el quería ya que ellos estaban muertos, el hubiera preferido saberlo desde el principio. Al vivir en esa mentira no había podido conocer a sus abuelos maternos y era demasiado tarde ellos habían fallecido un año después de que su madre.

- Lo siento tanto Kerr – dice sus hermana cuando lo encuentra sentado en el suelo frente al cuadro de su padre

- Estaba muy molesto, al descubrir la verdad porque todo lo que había vivido hasta ese día cobraba sentido – mira como se sienta a su lado – ¿Alguna vez vista a Feodora? – le pregunta a Astrid mirándola negar con la cabeza, ni siquiera podía recordar a su tío Kerr de no ser por las fotos donde salen con toda la familia y su retrato – se que al casarme debo escoger con quien se casaran pero no soy su hermano por lo que yo… - ella lo hace callar tomándolo de la mano

- Soy tu hermana aunque si quieres te puedo dar una sugerencia de un chico lindo que conocí el otro día – le dice haciendo sonreír haciéndole entender no importa no tener los mismos padres aun siguen siendo hermanos

Se quedan un rato mas ahí mirando el retrato tratando que de alguna forma puedan saber mas acerca de él.

* * *

**No se porque me he tardado tanto pero ahí esta espero y les guste, cualquier cosa dejen sus comentarios. **


	7. Chapter 7

La madrugada trajo los resultados de las votaciones, el sobre estaba sobre su escritorio en su despacho, lo tenía en sus manos y no podía decidirse a abrirlo, su corazón latía como loco.

No fue necesario que abriera el sobre Oscar llego, lo tomo entre sus manos y lo abrió lo miro sonriendo, estaba muy feliz por su hermano había logrado conseguir a la chica, Nick salió corriendo en su busca esperando poder informarle lo feliz que estaba. En su camino se encontró con Rosalina que al verlo tan feliz supo que había perdido, la verdad era que no deseaba ganar, el lo sabia desde que se conocieron era por eso que se habían llevado tan bien.

- Felicidades su majestad – dice al mirarlo pasar, sin que lo espere el se detiene

- Rosalina he visto como miras a Oscar deseas que yo le pida… - comienza Nick mirando como la chica se pone roja

- Yo es… - lo interrumpe al saber que como rey tiene el derecho de arreglar lo matrimonios de sus hermanos

- Le harías mucho bien, piénsalo – se va de ahí al encuentro de su próxima reina

Mildred merodeaba por los jardines del palacio cuando escucho pasos detrás de ella – la verdad es que me has sorprendido mucho, quien iba a pensar que eras lo suficientemente inteligente para que un día antes de las elecciones convencieras al pueblo de votar por ti – dice Axel parándose a lado de ella mirándola aunque ella no le presta atención – no permitiré que le hagas daño a mi hermano – le alza la voz

- Yo no soy quien lo daña – contesta Mildred volteándolo a ver fijamente a los ojos dándose cuenta que al parecer a el también le duele lastimarlo - ¿Por qué pretendes odiarlo? – pregunta sorprendiendo a Axel al ver que la chica es mas perceptiva de lo que aparenta

- No se de que hablas – contesta, preguntándose porque de todas las persona ella podía ver a través de su mascara

- Claro que lo sabes – vuelve a mirar hacia el cielo estrellado con una sonrisa - aunque no puedo entenderlo – le dice sabe muy bien que el no contestara directamente a sus preguntas – cuando supe que tenia magia en la sangre estaba muy emocionada pero la verdad es que nunca fui una muy buena estudiante sin embargo siempre estaba en los momentos mas oportunos para salvar el día, lo que me aseguro muchas veces mi lugar en el internado al que asistía – sigue mirando al cielo esperando que el se quede ha escuchar el resto de su historia – muchas veces dude que algún día pudiera convertirme en un bruja respetable, mis amigas me demostraron que si me lo proponía podía lograrlo; mas adelante mi don se hizo presente y me permitió entrar a una de las universidades mas prestigiosas aunque hubo momentos que dude siempre había alguien que me decía que podía hacerlo, tu hermano fue uno de ellos – lo mira con una sonrisa – todos mi amigos no necesitaron alejarse de mi para mostrarme en lo que me podía convertir – al decir eso ultimo lo mira

- Tu no sabes nada, prometí que cuidaría de Kerr a su madre – comienza muy molesto Axel sin darse cuenta como ha llamado a Nick – cuando tía Victoria murió vi como lo ojos de mi tío perdían su brillo era un niño no podía entenderlo, entonces llego tía Feodora; ella cuidaba de Oscar y de mi mientras mis padres dedicaban su atención a Astrid, ella decía que cuando Kerr naciera seria un regalo hacia el hombre al que tanto amaba su difunta hermana – mira al suelo – mientras jugaba conmigo en el jardín, me moleste con ella sin quererlo la empuje y cayó a un desnivel… - su respiración en agitada – la mate fue mi culpa, el se quedo sin padres porque yo… - Mildred mira lo abatido que esta sin pensarlo dos veces se acerca a el abrazándolo

- No importa lo que pienses creo que Nicholas te perdonaría al igual que su madre, has cuidado de él, tratando que se convierta en el rey que su padre desearía… - dice a su oído haciendo que el se relaje un poco

- ¡Axel! – dice Nick sin sábelo ha esta parado a una distancia segura de ellos desde que Mildred comenzara a hablar de la universidad, Mildred le mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro diciéndole que no debe acercarse

- Te mostrare mi talento especial, había reservado ese momento para Nicholas pero creo que te hará un bien mayor a ti – se separa de él yendo hacia un cuaderno de dibujo que tiene en una banca, Axel la sigue con interés, arranca un a hoja – necesitare tu ayuda – lo toma de la mano pone el dibujo frente a ella, las figuras salen del papel

- Tío Kerr y … – comienza sorprendido al verlos sonreírle – yo… tía Feodora yo – intenta decir pero las palabras no salen de su boca

- Lo has hecho bien Leo – dice ella con una sonrisa en los labios llamándolo como cuando era niño

- Lo siento – dice al fin al sentir un suave caricia en su mejilla y la mano de su tío en su hombro para al fin desaparecer – esto no cambia nada – dice alejándose de ella lo mas rápidamente posible aunque si es sincero con el sabe muy bien que las cosas entre ellos han cambiado

- Gracias – dice Nick saliendo de su escondite mirando con adoración a Mildred – creo que ahora lo entiendo mejor aunque no le diré nada se que se molestara – se acerca mas a ella sin dejar que la sonrisa se le borre de la cara

- Son mi familia – le dice sabiendo por su rostro que lo ha logrado gano

- Un magnifico regalo, ¿como sabias que de niño le decían Leo? – pregunta muy interesado en la interacción de los dibujos con su hermano

-Yo no controlo lo que mi dibujos hacen, tienen vida propia al salir – le contesta ella mirando el dibujo de sus padres ofreciéndoselo, el lo toma con delicadeza mirándolo con intensidad – vayamos a dormir mañana será un día ajetreado aun debo escoger… - Mildred le pone un dedo en la boca, lo toma de la mano llevándoselo con ella hacia el palacio

Cuando el solo sale, todos en Ansbach saben que Mildred ha ganado la elecciones, lo que de cierta forma los pone felices mas al ver como en la noticias de la mañana la pareja real esta caminando por los jardines tomados de la mano con grandes sonrisas en los labios. Como dicta la tradición la boda se llevara acabo esa misma tarde por lo que todos en el palacio parece estar trabajando a marchas forzadas para que todo este prefecto lo que incluye el vestuario tradicional de boda.

Después de desayunar Mildred es apartada de Nick recluyéndola en la habitación de Astrid que no para de hablar de lo hermoso que esta el salón del banquete y lo ilusionada que esta por conocer a sus pretendientes, como la tradición lo dicta las propuesta deben ser presentadas ante los reyes durante el banquete. El vestido de la novia no es como ella se lo hubiera imaginado era corte imperio con escote barco que deja los hombros al aire. Mangas acampanadas, pecho ligeramente drapeado y lazo bajo su pecho atado a la espalda con broche de pedrería, de donde nace una gran cola.

Sin que lo note algunas mujeres comienzan a entrar a la habitación, por lo que Astrid le dice son hijas de los nobles quienes se les ha concedido el honor de ayudarla a prepararse para la boda, entre ellas conoce Karoline que es muy alegre y amigable, dos años mayor que ella, no es muy atractiva pero eso lo compensa con la gran personalidad que posee, enterándose también que en el banquete su hermano mayor le pedirá a el rey la mano de su hermana en matrimonio, mientras le arregla el cabello relata historias divertidas sobre sus hermanos a pesar de ser el mayor quien pedirá la mano de Astrid, ella no para de hablar de su hermano mediano, lo que se le hace extraño desearía conocerlos. Hablar con Karoline le hace pensar en lo difícil que debe ser para Nick escoger la pareja ideal para sus hermanos, lo que le da una idea que antes de poder implementarla debe informarse y sabe muy bien a quien acudir.

Varias horas después al fin han terminado, con miedo se acerca al espejo, la palabra que ella usaría para describirse es hermosa, el maquillaje es delicado, su cabello recogido muy sencillo y finalmente una tiara que ha pertenecido a la familia por mas de 100 años una reliquia invaluable reposando sobre su cabeza. Esta lista, mira a las mujeres que la ayudaron, sonriéndoles ampliamente.

Mientras en su habitación Nick se mira en el espejo, sus hermanos lo miran con su traje militar de gala, con el escudo de armas de su familia bordado del lado derecho con las condecoraciones que su puesto le da además de una collar largo con una de las joyas mas antiguas de su país y que ha pasado de generación en generación, un rombo de plata con una piedra roja incrustada en el centro. Su cabello recogido en una coleta, se mira y sabe que ya esta listo solo le falta la corona, Axel se la coloca en la cabeza recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de su hermano, para después ser llamado ante la próxima reina.

Nick se aparece en un lugar donde solo estarán Mildred y el, realizando una ceremonia que llevaba años uniendo a las parejas reales; no mucho después Mildred se aparece dejándolo sin aliento. Mira a su alrededor es solo una gran piedra con algunos símbolos pintados en ella cuando Nick le conto lo que debían hacer no esperaba que el lugar fuera tan simple, solo ellos dos rodeados de un espeso bosque mientras gotas de lluvia comenzaba a caer.

Nick puso su mano sobre la piedra, para después ofrecerle la otra, Mildred la toma muy segura colocando su mano sobre la piedra, lo mira fijamente esperando que algo pase – recuerdas cuando tu abuela nos hablo del hilo rojo – el le sonríe recordaba muy bien ese momento – casarme a esta edad me parecía una locura cuando regrese a la universidad no podía dejar de pensar en lo que prometí y lo apresurada de mi decisión pero entonces las pesadillas comenzaron, solo tu voz llamándome lograba calmarme, así supe sin importar lo lejos que estuviéramos el uno del otro de alguna forma lograríamos comunicarnos – le sonríe no pueden evitar juntarse dándose beso.

A lo lejos se puede ver como un hijo rojo gigantesco comienza a extenderse por la ciudad indicándoles que la ceremonia ha terminado haciendo a la gente comenzar a celebrar al ver desaparecer ese hilo.

Mildred y Nick se aparecen en el palacio este la ha aceptado como la reina es por eso que le permite entrar de esa manera, todos a su paso los felicitan haciéndoles una reverencia, sus hermanos lo esperan en la puerta del salón del banquete sin que se lo esperen Nick se acerca y los abraza fuertemente – no me hagan tomar esta decisión a mi – comienza pidiéndoles saben que se refiere – no queremos hacerlos infelices – toma la mano de Mildred y la une al abrazo

- Confiamos en su decisión, no olvides eso – le dice Oscar dándole un beso en la frente a Nick – así que cálmate y continuemos con la ceremonia – se aleja componiendo el uniforme de Nick haciéndolo respirar profundo calmando los nervios

Sin espera el banquete comienza y junto con el, inician las propuestas, Mildred mira a todos siempre con una sonrisa en los labios mientras Nick escucha atentamente cada una de las propuestas de las familias reales. Al terminarse juntos se retiran a deliberar en las mejores opciones aunque en su cabeza ninguno de los que se presentaran lo han convencido.

- Quiero conocer personalmente a Viktor Hohenzollern – dice haciendo que Nick la mire intrigado al recordar que era el hermano mayor quien había presentado una propuesta

- Esta bien – dice llamando a un mozo a quien le ordena traer al susodicho

Se quedan en silencio hasta que llegue Viktor Hohenzollern al verlo se sorprenden es muy diferente a su hermano mayor, con solo verlo al rostro se puede ver que es una persona muy tímida.

- Karoline habla muy bien de ti, y pense porque no conocete – comienza Mildred mirando su reaccion, que es sonrojarse

- Espero no haberla decepcionado su majestad – le dice haciéndole una reverencia esperando poder golpear a su hermana la próxima vez que la vea

- No para nada eres tal y como te describió tu hermana – dice sonriendo tomando la mano de Nick tratado de hacerle entender que preste atención a su comportamiento

Viktor se marcha dándoles una buena impresión a los reyes quienes se quedan discutiendo las mejores opciones lo que le toma una hora pero cuando lo han hecho llaman a sus hermanos.

- Saben porque están aquí – comienza Nick sintiendo como todos están muy nerviosos – bien antes que nada yo quiero… - respira hondo al sentir la mano de Mildred sobre la suya

- Queremos decirles que esperamos haber tomado la mejor decisión y no deseamos que de algún modo se sientan obligados a cumplir con la tradición, se muy bien que pueden rechazar a la persona escogida – los mira fijamente a pesar de estar muy nerviosa sabe que Nick esta peor que ella

- ¿Y bien? – pregunta Astrid ansiosa

- Oscar escogimos a Rosaline Friederiken, Axel optamos por Amalie of Hesse-Darmstadt y Astrid elegimos a Viktor Hohenzollern – al terminar de decir eso se hace un silencio incomodo en la habitación

- Ninguno presento… - comienza Astrid recordándolo a los pretendientes

- Lo sabemos pero la ley me da la libertad de escoger a otros nobles – la interrumpe Nick logrando que ella sonría

- Bien regresare a la fiesta y ver detenidamente a esa chica – Axel dice cerca de la puerta dándoles a entender que acepta la decisión

- Lo haremos bien – habla en voz alta tomando con mas fuerza la mano de Mildred

El futuro es incierto pero al menos tiene a la mujer que mas amaba y al fin pudo superar todo ese dolor del pasado, lo que era un alivio.

* * *

**Al he terminado. **


End file.
